


Migraine Hell

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [570]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Families of Choice, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Mild Language, Post-Series, Spirit Animals, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She lies in bed, feeling like death warmed over.  Sleep has eluded her for over a day now, thanks to the constant pounding in her skull.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 November 2016  
> Word Count: 675  
> Prompt: "I didn’t know where to go to."  
> Summary: She lies in bed, feeling like death warmed over. Sleep has eluded her for over a day now, thanks to the constant pounding in her skull.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately five months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This ended up being more personal than I'd expected it to be. And I'm okay with that. I've never had to get a shot for my migraines. I'm not sure if that means I'm lucky or just stupid to continue to suffer needlessly. But this just felt like the right thing to write for this prompt and these rolled characters. And yes, I've had migraines this bad.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She lies in bed, feeling like death warmed over. Sleep has eluded her for over a day now, thanks to the constant pounding in her skull. She's already taken the allotted number of pain pills for the day, and it's not even three in the afternoon. Maybe when Ann gets back from picking up Jacob, she can see about going to Urgent Care for this pain. Or maybe she's better off waiting until one of the others gets home to keep an eye on Jacob so Ann can take her.

A soft knock at the door startles her, and she moans as a new wave of pain rolls through her body.

"Simone?"

She knows that voice, but can't place it. She moans softly, the only answer she can manage without making her head hurt worse. And then she hears the door open and someone walking in. The footsteps aren't Ann's, that's all she knows. The mattress dips slightly as the person sits down, but it's enough for her stomach to rebel. She rolls over and blindly reaches for the trashcan before losing what little is in her system. Mostly bile by this point. If she looked, she'd probably see the remains of the last pain meds she took.

"Okay, this isn't good. We need to get you to a doctor."

She should know that voice. "C-Can't move," she whispers, clinging to the trashcan. "Throw up."

"Then we'll bring someone to you."

The bed shifts again, causing her stomach to lurch painfully again.

*****

When she next wakes up, she's still in her bed and the room is blissfully quiet. Tentatively cracking an eye open, she notes the room is pitch dark. She has no idea what time it is, nor does she actually care. The pain is still there, but the vice around her skull isn't nearly as tight as before. Whenever before was. She moans softly, the sound morphing into a yawn that makes her jaw crack.

"Welcome back to the land of the living."

That voice from before. Now she recognizes it, but is too exhausted to figure out why she couldn't before.

"Damien?"

"Shh, just relax, okay? Doc said you need to rest as much as possible to let the meds work."

"Wha-happ'n'd?" She knows she's slurring her words, but she can't help it. Her brain isn't engaging like it should. What kind of drugs did they give her?

"Nasty migraine. The meds knocked you out for about eighteen hours now. How you feeling?"

"Like shit, but pain's less."

"That's good. I'll let Ann and the others know, then call the doc and update her. You just rest now, okay? You hungry or thirsty at all?"

The thought of food brings on a new bout of queasiness, but she doesn't vomit. She considers this a win. "Uh-uh."

"Okay, I'm gonna go get Ann to sit with you while I call the doc."

She doesn't even hear him leave the room before the darkness overwhelms her again.

*****

The next time she wakes up, she hears them. A chorus of mournful howls seemingly outside her bedroom window. It scares her to hear them, and she whimpers at the thought of what's causing their reaction.

"Shh, just relax, Simone."

It's Ann this time; she recognizes her voice immediately.

"The hounds…"

"They've been worried about you. We all have."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize, dear. Just relax. How are you feeling?"

"Death warmed over would feel good right now. So tired and sore all over."

She feels Ann's hand on her hair, her cheek. "I'm not surprised. Probably a little thirsty, too. How about some water?"

"Please?"

She feels the straw against her lips, and takes a small, tentative sip. It feels cool going down her throat, so she has another, and another before the straw is taken away.

"Easy, Simone. Just rest and see how that sits on your stomach."

Before she knows it, she drifts back to sleep. The last conscious thought she has is that she hopes to feel better the next time she wakes up.


End file.
